<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Симптом by Rik_i</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270365">Симптом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i'>Rik_i</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eden - Stanisław Lem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, precanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного об отношениях Кибернетика с автоматами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Симптом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все герои принадлежат создателю, никакой выгоды не извлекаю.</p><p>Пасхалочки! Кто найдет хотя бы 3-4 - тому плюшку! ))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Автомат стоял в коридоре хостела Базы; со стороны казалось, будто он кого-то специально поджидает. Ерунда, конечно. А такой угол наклона торса, чуть согнутые в локтевых суставах руки и почти человеческий поворот головы - это всё фантазии, любой скажет. </p><p>Здешний, своих-то они разместили в ракете ещё позавчера. </p><p>Кибернетик собирался пройти мимо, но автомат шевельнулся и издал тихий звук. Спутать с чем-то другим было трудно - как есть рассинхронизация голосовых модулей. </p><p>Кибернетик в нерешительности остановился.</p><p>– Ты откуда здесь? </p><p>Автомат молчал, только снова едва заметно дрогнул корпусом.</p><p>Коридор был пуст. "Лаокоон" причалил в семь утра по местному, и до сих пор все были в той или иной мере заняты кораблем и его грузами. Строго говоря, и вот этот нежданный гость тоже должен быть внизу, таскать ящики с оборудованием, например, или заниматься расчётами. О точной специализации расспрашивать бесполезно, какой ответ можно получить от онемевшей машины?</p><p>Кибернетик шагнул за спину автомату, и в том месте, где головной выступ переходил в плечи, нашел что искал – небольшую никелированную табличку с выходными данными.</p><p>Автомат Нелинейный<br/>
Назначение: научно-исследовательский<br/>
И убористая строчка цифр и букв: персональный номер, код Базы.</p><p>– Ступай на свое место, Анел. </p><p>Кибернетик развернулся, собираясь уйти, и услышал тот же самый тонкий звук, похожий на жалобный всхлип захлёбывающейся гидравлики.</p><p>– Вот же...</p><p>Он сдался и отстегнул с пояса портативный дефектоскоп. Конечно, лучше всего подключить к стационарному, но для начала следовало бы выяснить, чья это, собственно, компетенция. Их экипаж здесь транзитом, как и множество других, отлёт назначен на вторник; несложно представить выражение лица замначальника Базы, если посторонний начнёт копаться в местных автоматах. Мысли об объяснительном рапорте оптимизма тоже не добавляли.</p><p>Нелинейник оказался цел и практически невредим, кроме, как и ожидалось, голосовых модулей - сбоила программа. Не такое уж большое дело, возни на четверть часа, если в код...</p><p>Так, стоп. Он не подряжался регулировать чужие автоматы, это во-первых. Во-вторых, "Лаокоон" доставил Защитника, которого нужно проверить и погрузить в ракету, и сделать это желательно до того, как начнётся предстартовый дурдом.</p><p>– Иди на свое место, – повторил Кибернетик. </p><p>Возле лифта он обернулся. Возможно, у автомата было не в порядке ещё и частотное восприятие, потому что он остался стоять. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>На нижних ярусах было слишком оживлённо. Лавируя между потоками людей и грузов, Кибернетик добрался до дальнего края огромного, словно футбольное поле, ангара. Здесь грохотали тяжёлые транспортеры, откуда-то тянуло колючим холодом, суетились техники, сматывая кабели, что-то шипело и брызгало. Три высокие матово-чёрные фигуры подпирали плечами полукруглый свод крыши. </p><p>– Я однажды работал на Диглаторе, – сказал невесть откуда взявшийся Инженер. Он тоже смотрел вверх. – Не на этой модели, на первой... И я скажу тебе – больше не тянет.</p><p>– Почему? – спросил Кибернетик, растирая озябшие пальцы. Его самого тоже не тянуло туда, в темное нутро экзоскелета; по личным причинам, и в этом неловко было признаться. Хотя на Земле ему прочили хорошую карьеру оператора планетарных большеходов.</p><p>– Кому-то может и приятно врастание в машину, – хмыкнул Инженер. – Но я предпочитаю... А, вон, выгрузили! Идём! – и он быстро направился к лязгнувшим воротам, из которых показался бронированный нос Защитника. </p><p>Проверка всех систем заняла чуть больше часа. Наконец Кибернетик снял последние клеммы и высунулся наружу. Ангар понемногу пустел, большинство грузов уже разобрали и увезли. Инженер разговаривал с дежурным контролёром Годдардом, а Координатор просматривал какие-то бумаги.<br/>
Нашаривая в карманах фляжку с водой, Кибернетик неожиданно увидел Анела. Тот шагал, не оглядываясь, прямиком в их сторону, потом вдруг остановился неподалёку и отступил к ленте эскалатора. Кибернетик вздрогнул – это вновь была та же выжидающая поза.</p><p>Он спустился вниз, стараясь не смотреть на Анела. Шатающийся без дела робот – хорошенькие новости. Впрочем, какое-то дело у него ведь было, иначе не пришёл бы он сюда так целенаправленно! Кибернетику внезапно подумалось, что это чья-то злая и глупая шутка, но такой вариант он почти сразу отмёл. Будто персоналу Базы совсем нечем заняться, только перепрограммировать автоматы с целью позабавиться!<br/>
В теорию заговора и в восстание машин Кибернетик не верил.</p><p>– На Базе ведь есть интеллектроники? – обратился он к контролёру. </p><p>– Конечно, – удивился Годдард. – А в чём дело?</p><p>– Вон тот автомат, кажется, не совсем исправен, – Кибернетик указал через плечо.</p><p>– Да? Хорошо, я скажу им посмотреть.</p><p>Покидая ангар, Кибернетик никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что он сделал не всё, что мог.</p><p>Точнее, не то, что хотел.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Я его утром видел, – сказал Координатор за ужином. </p><p>Инженер обернулся. Анел торчал у двери столовой для экипажей. </p><p>– Он за тобой ходит? </p><p>Кибернетик в ответ только вздохнул и мрачно потыкал вилкой свой ужин. Сущий бардак. Автомат, пусть и с высоким уровнем самостоятельности, выслеживает по всей Базе одного конкретного человека, как маньяк, а никому и дела нет. Чёрт знает, наверное здесь так принято, и не стоит лезть со своим самоваром в чужой монастырь, или как там правильно говорится.</p><p>– Это ещё что, – усмехнулся Доктор. – За ним безо всяких команд таскаются трехметровые арктаны. Как утята за мамой-уткой, честное слово! Не поверил бы, если бы не видел собственными глазами. </p><p>Кибернетик недобро на него покосился, но Химик, смеясь, подтвердил, что тоже наблюдал такую весьма комичную картину, ещё на Земле.</p><p>Анел шевельнулся совершенно по-человечески, как если бы у него затекла нога, и вновь замер. </p><p>Кибернетик некоторое время тоже сидел неподвижно, не слыша разговоров, забыв про остывающую на тарелке еду, а после ужина сразу направился в свою гостиничную комнатку. Спиной он чувствовал Анела, тот шуршал за ним тефлоновыми подошвами по плитам переходов на небольшом расстоянии. Больше всего Кибернетика раздражало, что всё происходящее – не его дело, и одновременно – что он почему-то не может оставаться в стороне. </p><p>Злясь на себя, на местных разгильдяев-интеллектроников, на завтрашний отлёт – на всё на свете, он подключил дефектоскоп и переносные мониторы. Побежали строчки команд. Голосовой модуль был дополнительной функцией, автомат вполне мог существовать без него. Но кому-то понадобилось, чтобы Анел говорил: помимо общего синтаксиса обнаружился большой пласт специализированной лексики, для какой-то определённой работы, должно быть. </p><p>– Анел, приём. Назови себя.</p><p>Автомат молчал. По экрану плыли аккуратно соединённые волновые диаграммы, аппаратура подмигивала зелёными контрольками, но больше ничего. Кибернетик заново перепроверил динамик, строчки кода. Насколько он мог судить, всё было цело; по крайней мере всё, что было ему доступно, а разбирать робота на части он не собирался. </p><p>Похоже было на то, что Анел просто ... не хотел разговаривать. </p><p>– Анел, что ты...</p><p>Снова тот же звук – всхлип. Откуда-то изнутри, тонкий и беспомощный, не отражённый на диаграммах. </p><p>Реактивная разрегуляция. Он сталкивался с таким, чаще всего виноваты мощные внешние воздействия; автоматы крепки, но иногда всё же уязвимы. На него могло упасть что-то тяжёлое? Или стрессовый симптом? Нелинейники ведь больше других подвержены колебаниям... </p><p>Нет же! Вот ересь! </p><p>Кибернетик прогнал коды ещё раз, без особой, впрочем, надежды. Тишина. Анел стоял перед ним навытяжку.</p><p>Что ж, местные специалисты разберутся; ведь это большая, хорошо укомплектованная База, а повреждения не критичны. Исправят, если есть в этом рабочая необходимость. Списывать в расход нелинейника – большое расточительство.</p><p>Кибернетик отсоединил Анела от аппаратуры, и тот, развернувшись, открыл дверь и вышел. На этот раз никакие команды ему не потребовались.</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p>– Эй, прекращай киснуть, – негромко сказал Доктор. Он помогал Кибернетику расправить наплечные клапаны скафандра. </p><p>– А то что?! – вызверился Кибернетик. – Отстранишь меня от полёта по состоянию здоровья?</p><p>– Да. </p><p>Кибернетик взглянул ему в глаза и решил помолчать. </p><p>Предстартовая лихорадка, как это обычно бывает, достигла своего пика, и сейчас они чувствовали себя словно в центре циклона. Ракета была полностью снаряжена и готова к отлёту, осталось поставить последние подписи да натянуть скафандры. Годдард пришел попрощаться и пожелать удачи. Кибернетик решился; пожимая контролёру руку, он на миг задержал его ладонь в своей.</p><p>– Слушайте, мне всё-таки любопытно, откуда у вас здесь этот нелинейник? – он кивнул на Анела, который опять стоял неподалёку, прямой и неподвижный. </p><p>– Его привезли года три назад. Помогал бывшему руководителю Базы с каким-то научным экспериментом, точнее не скажу. Потом тот трагический случай, вы может слышали... Нет? В общем, Лангнер погиб. Автомат приписали к отделу научных разработок, но ... Знаете, я сам лично могу проследить, чтобы его осмотрели.</p><p>Анел вдруг развернулся на месте, словно получив команду, и ушёл вслед за группой радиационного контроля. </p><p>– Нет. Спасибо.</p><p>Автомат, лишившийся своего непосредственного начальника. Большое ли дело. Сколько их таких по всем звёздным системам, каждого не подберёшь, как брошенного котёнка, да и всех не починишь. В конце концов, это просто рабочие машины, мыслящие в рамках того, что в них заложено создателями. Стронциевая батарея вместо сердца и гораздо больший, чем у людей, срок службы.</p><p>– Иди в ракету, – твердо сказал Координатор, глядя Кибернетику в лицо. Сунул ему в руки шлем скафандра. – Сейчас же.</p><p>Кибернетик закусил губу, дёрнул ручку на панели и первым вошел в лифт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>